


Missing You

by PrincelyKnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stridercest - Freeform, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincelyKnight/pseuds/PrincelyKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous Dove Strider arrives home and unintentionally awakes her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh sorry for the length but yes this is /super/ short! This is actually my first time writing fanfiction- I may add chapters later if I can get somewhere with this, but for now have this snippet.

You balance the cigarette between your lips, bouncing it lightly up and down, the motion all too familiar and rather soothing. Resting your face into your hands, you lean forward onto the porcelain sink and drag your eyes upwards to stare at your reflection. Shocks of white-blonde hair fall over your right shoulder, the tips dyed red, and the opposite side is cut short while your bangs rest atop your trademark shades. Tired eyes stare back at you from behind those dark lenses, their true color only barely noticeable, for the better of course, you are never seen in public without them- unsure of the reaction. Sighing you straighten up and loosen the tie that wraps its way around your neck, relishing the relief, you run your fingers delicately over the black silk fabric, further down _DS_ is engraved in red.

You glance to the side as a knock sounds from the bathroom door, "Come in." you say as your younger sister opens the door, removing your cigarette and laying it to the side. She rubs her eyes and leans against the door frame, a baggy t-shirt hangs off of her lithe frame featuring none other than Rainbow Dash, and under that a black pair of sweatpants.Her long hair reaches far beyond her waist and couldn't be more of a mess, blonde lockes of hair fall in front of her face and she lazily pushes them out of the way. 

"Sis? It's like 3 AM what are you even doing home right now?" Orange eyes peirce yours as she speaks, the words come out slightly slurred, heavy with exhaustion.

"Got home a little earlier than I expected, I was planning on surprising you but obviously my plan has been foiled." you answer, your voice lacking its usual sarcasm.

"Oh I bet it would've been the best surprise ever, shit lets get a cake for the occasion, streamers everywhere saying _Welcome Home,_ maybe get some-"

"Di shut up and get over here." you cut her off and embrace her in a gentle hug, she wraps her arms around the upper part of your back and squeezes a little more tightly than she should as you rest your arms around her waist, holding on to her just as tight.

"I missed you." She mumbles into your shoulder, the words only barely spoken.

"I know I know." you whisper back, pulling her just a little closer. 


End file.
